


Cookies for santa

by CrowsAce



Series: 31 Days of festive angst [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Other, Poison, Possibly Character Death, cookies for Santa, festive angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Warnings: Possible character death (minor character), intrusive thoughts, poisonLet me know if I missed any tags
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: 31 Days of festive angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038216
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Cookies for santa

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Possible character death (minor character), intrusive thoughts, poison
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags

When their mum asked him and Roman to help bake cookies for santa at first he scoffed but grudgingly joined his twin in the kitchen with their mum.

At eight years old Remus considered himself to be mature and old enough to understand the  _ truth  _ of santa - unlike his twin - and the truth of Santa was simple enough.

He was some fat guy that came in, ate their delicious food, leaving behind junk labelled as "presents" and then left only to repeat the offence again a year later.

He couldn't understand how Roman loved this so much, he even liked the rubbish presents… or at least he pretended to in front of their parents.

So here he was standing in the kitchen watching as his mum and brother smiled and giggled as they made shapes of the cookie dough, when suddenly, inspiration struck.

He was on icing duty, so why not… add a little something.

Something that will put that creep santa out of commission. 

He was sure his dad would be grateful, you know one time he caught santa kissing mummy by the tree, he had snuck down to see if he could catch the fat man. He never told daddy though, it would only upset him, obviously the fat man must have cast some sort of spell on his mummy.

So whilst they weren't looking, Remus grabbed the liquid stuff with the pirate symbol on it - the stuff their parents told them not to touch - and added a few drops to the icing - these cookies were purely for santa so he knew his family would be safe, but santa will hopefully full to the pirate magic - even his santa magic wouldn't be able to protect him.

  
  


He watched later that evening as his parents put the plate of cookies with a glass of milk on the table - Roman making sure they put some carrots out for the reindeer - before they all went up to bed.

Remus had planned to stay up to see what will happen with santa, but he ended up falling into a deep sleep.

A scream soon woke him though.

Sunlight filtered in through his windows, a glance out showed snow was falling lightly, maybe he can go out and - no no, he just heard his mum scream, better go see what was wrong, perhaps santa was still there.

Running out of his room he smacked straight into Roman, both groaned at the impact.

"Why you just standing there?" He asked confused.

"I heard mummy scream, but when I came out she told me not to come down, she's on the phone now." Roman said, his voice shaky.

He moved beside his brother to peer over the railing to see if he could see or hear her "Who's she calling?" He asked curiously, hopefully the fbi to take santa away.

"I dunno." Roman mumbled, sitting down and pushing his face through the bars, Remus moved to join him.

Sometime had passed when the sound of sirens began growing closer, Remus began to shift uncomfortably, there was a feeling in his tummy now, one that didn't make him feel so good.

That's when he realised something, he knew where his mum was… but…

"Hey Ro? Where's dad?"

  
  
  
  


Remus kept a tight hold of his brother's hand as they sat on some plastic uncomfortable chairs, a blanket wrapped around the pair. 

Mummy let people in that took away santa, mummy wouldn't stop crying, apparently santa was really ill and may not get better, Ro said daddy was actually santa, something he found out about a few years ago.

Some people in uniform came and took mummy away for "questioning" she had looked so scared and confused, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything, he just kept a tight hold on his brother's hand, people kept coming up to talk to them or rather to Roman as he was the one to respond. 

Apparently they were trying to get a hold of their grandparents, Roman told them how we hadn't actually meet them before, they weren't nice to our parents, so he doubted they'd come, they then said that if that's the case they'll find them somewhere safe to stay for awhile. 

"I wanna stay with mummy." He said, it was the first thing he said since that morning.

Roman squeezed his hand.

The person bit their lip, "Your mummy can't be with you right now, we'll hopefully know a little more to tell you tomorrow, for now you boys have to come with me ok."

"What about daddy?" Roman asked.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, like I said I'll be able to let you know more tomorrow."

"Y-you won't separate us will you?" Remus asked fearfully.

"I promise I will try and not let that happen."

That didn't sound so reassuring.

But the twins followed.

  
  


Maybe next time he should double check things with Roman first before following the  _ fun _ ideas in his head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aaahhh  
> First, sorry I missed yesterday, i suck at these apparently lol, this didn't turn out how I liked, but my brain is too fuzzy to focus on stuff right now so this will have to do.
> 
> Please send me prompts~   
> Tumblr: elegantcrowsace


End file.
